1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying an image in three dimensions.
2. Prior Art
There are many instances where it is desirable or even necessary to view a two-dimensional image in a three-dimensional format. Such two dimensional images can be illustrations, drawings, photographs, motion pictures, etc.
It is known to simulate a three-dimensional image using dual two-dimensional media. Specifically, two images of the same scene are prepared, each being a two-dimensional view of the three-dimensional scene, but the two being taken from laterally spaced positions. When viewing one image with one eye and the other image with the other eye, the viewer perceives the image to have depth, in the same manner that the user""s eyes perceive depth in actual three-dimensional scenes.
There are many types of conventional systems that effect simulation of a three-dimensional image using dual two-dimensional media. Such conventional systems typically use LCD (liquid crystal) displays. However, these displays are not well suited for viewing under bright ambient light. For example, light emitted from a bright light source, such as the sun, is reflected from one or more layers (primarily the metallic layers) of the LCD display. The reflected light interferes with the ability of a viewer to view information bearing light generated by the LCD display thereby reducing the perceived contrast of the image generated by the LCD display.
What is needed is a new and improved system for enabling a two-dimensional image to be viewed as a three-dimensional image. Specifically, the aforementioned system must provide for relatively improved contrast enabling the simulated three-dimensional image to be viewed under bright ambient light conditions. Furthermore, it is important that such a system provide relatively higher resolution, a relatively wider viewing angle, and the capability to view the simulated three-dimensional image from front and rear positions. It is also important that such a system can be more energy efficient and implemented at relatively low cost.
The present invention provides such an apparatus and method. Other benefits and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the ensuing description of the present invention.
The present invention is directed to an optical viewing system that produces a simulated, three-dimensional image from at least two or more two-dimensional images that are projected at different apparent distances from the observer, and viewed through one another. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, each two-dimensional image is presented on a TOLED (Transparent Organic Light-Emitting Device) display.
Thus, in one aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for displaying a three-dimensional image of an object. The method comprises the steps of providing a plurality of data sets, referred to as data slices, wherein each data slice represents a corresponding two-dimensional view of the object, providing a display system comprising a plurality of TOLED displays consecutively arranged wherein one of the TOLED displays defines a front TOLED display and another one of the TOLED displays defines a rear TOLED display and wherein the plurality of TOLED displays define three dimensions, and displaying a particular one of the data slices on a corresponding TOLED display so that when the plurality of TOLED displays are viewed through either the front or rear TOLED display, a three-dimensional image of the object appears.
In a related aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for displaying a three-dimensional image of a flat image, comprising the steps of providing a flat image, generating an electronic version of the flat image, processing the electronic version of the flat image to generate a plurality of data sets, referred to as data slices, each data slice representing a corresponding two-dimensional view of the flat image, providing a display system comprising a plurality of consecutively positioned TOLED displays wherein one of the TOLED displays defines a front TOLED display and another one of the TOLED displays defines a rear TOLED display, the plurality of TOLED displays defining three dimensions, and displaying a particular one of the data slices on a corresponding TOLED display so that when the plurality of TOLED displays are viewed through either the front TOLED display or rear TOLED display, a three-dimensional image of the flat image appears.
In a further aspect, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for displaying a three-dimensional image of an object, comprising a processor for generating a plurality of data sets, referred to as data slices, each data slice representing a corresponding two-dimensional view of the object, a plurality of TOLED displays arranged consecutively one behind the other and wherein one of the TOLED displays defines a front TOLED display and another TOLED display defines a rear TOLED display, the plurality of TOLED displays defining three-dimensions, and a driver device for displaying a particular one of the data slices on a corresponding TOLED display so that when the plurality of TOLED displays are viewed through either the front TOLED display or the rear TOLED display, a three-dimensional image of the object appears.